Heretofore, silicone rubber has been used for the above-mentioned various applications as a cushioning material or a spacer, since it is excellent in heat resistance and electrical insulating properties.
If relatively thin films solely made of such silicone rubber are fitted into electrical and electronic parts, there has been a practical problem such that thin films crease, or that they stick too fast to separate. As a solution to such a problem, a composite laminate obtained by integrating simple silicone rubber and a non-stretchable thin metal plate has been known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A-4-86256 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication JP-U-2-470).
A usual method for the integration is to press a silicone rubber sheet placed on at least one side of a thin metal plate under heating. However, this method has problems that when the silicone rubber sheet partly covers the thin metal plate, the positioning is difficult, and when the thin metal plate has an uneven surface, it is difficult to join them uniformly.